


Home

by DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor/pseuds/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based upon this lovely drawing</p><p> </p><p>http://juanjoltaire.tumblr.com/post/70230081907/really-long-class-doodle-havent-done-a-comic-in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Enjolras’ eyes snapped open in the darkness as another pebble hit his window, this one was larger than the last. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, “What the hell...?” He threw off the bedsheets and shivered at the sudden loss of warmth. He wrapped his arms around himself as he walked towards his window.  
It was snowing hard, but that’s not what bothered Enjolras, it was the fact that Grantaire was standing outside his apartment with something tucked under his arm. Enjolras sighed, Grantaire was probably drunk as usual and was going to try to serenade Enjolras again.  
The blonde pulled open the window and was greeted by an icy wind, “Grantaire! It is three in the morning, what the hell are you doing?”  
Grantaire didn’t answer, but he held up what was underneath his arm, a sign with ‘HELP’ written in black capital letter and Enjolras’ heart sank in his chest.  
Grantaire shivered outside as he held the sign, his ears and nose burnt in the cold. Enjolras was looking at the sign and then he shut the window. Grantaire shook and bit his lower lip and looked at the white ground. He turned around, the feeling of hopelessness burning in his chest. He could feel the tears come as he dropped the sign and walked down the path.  
Behind him the door burst open, “Grantaire!” Enjolras ran towards him in his red robe and red slippers. Grantaire heart leaped in his chest. “Are you okay?” Grantaire shook his head, Enjolras gave him a searching look, “Well, come inside.”  
“I don’t want to bother you.” Grantaire’s voice was small and it made Enjolras want to cry.  
“You’re not. Come inside, I’ll make you some tea, and we can talk about it. If you want to.” He took the artist by the hand and led him into the warm apartment where in the kitchen a tea kettle was whistling.   
Grantaire broke down sobbing at the table as he talked. Apparently, he had had a conversation with his father that went horribly, he was behind in his rent and he was so scared that he’d have to move back in with his parents. Enjolras reached across the table and took his hand.  
Once their cups had been drained, Grantaire walked towards the door, “Where do you think you’re going?” Enjolras asked.  
“Home.”  
“You’re already there.” Enjolras said.  
Grantaire smiled, “Yeah?”  
Enjolras returned the smile, “Come to bed.”  
They stripped down to their underwear, “It’s freezing in here.” Grantaire said as he pressed the blond to his chest.  
Enjolras snuggled closer, “Not to me.” He pulled the blanket up and he turned around in Grantaire’s grip. “I love you.” He kissed Grantaire on the lips.  
“I love you too.” Grantaire said.  
Enjolras rested his head on Grantaire’s shoulder and fell asleep. Grantaire wiped the tear away from his eye and rested his chin on the top of Enjolras’ head and fell asleep.


End file.
